1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of pre-gauging cutting tools. More particularly, the invention measures the offsets remotely from the work station for storage and maintenance in a machine tool control memory system for future use or for connection to a network computer having communication to large numbers of machine tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Replacement of worn cutting tools at a CNC lathe or turning centers can be the cause of extensive down time thereby delaying completion of the work project. When a worn cutting tool is replaced, the tool must be gauged to determine its offset from a master tool of that same type in order to permit the lathe to continue making the proper cuts. In order to operate gauging devices that are located on the lathe a trial cut must be taken, the tool offsets measured and the adjustments made at the CNC controller. This is a time consuming procedure that unnecessarily increases production costs.
Thus, there is a need for a system to measure and store the offsets, and particularly an automated system which automatically measures and stores the offsets in the controller memory.